The girl who could see Hogwarts
by EvilFairy
Summary: **I RE-WROTE IT!!! ** This story is about a muggle girl, who can see the Hogwarts castle... why? even she doesn't know. please r/r!
1. Anastasia

Disclaimer: I own Anastasia, Jack, their mother and their father; J.K.Rowling owns Lily, Harry, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore and Ron.

THE GIRL WHO COULD SEE HOGWARTS 

_Prologue._

'Anastasia was a normal girl, she had just left her home in London to come and live in Scotland, her brother jack had decided to live with her father and remain in London, whilst Anastasia went with her mother back to her home town.'

As Anastasia walked along the fence surrounding her house, she saw a large tree, She had always enjoyed climbing trees but it was much better when Jack was around.

"I miss him so much," she moaned to her self "I can't believe he rather stay with dad then with mum and I" 

"What ever is the matter?" a voice startled Anastasia, she looked around and saw a very pretty lady, she had long reddish, brownish locks and eyes as green as emeralds.

"Where did you come from? There is nobody here except me and mum, how did you get in?"

"I know every corner of this house, I used to live here as a child. What is your name?"

"What, wait I mean, I am confused. My name is Anastasia but every one calls me Stacy, what's yours?"

"My name is Lily, how did you call me? I am sure you are a muggle, but only a witch could of called me, a powerful one at that, my own son can't even call me to him. Mind you that girl he is always with has called me many times without even knowing it, so I couldn't exactly yell at her could I now?"

Stacy just stood at the base of the tree watching Lily speak her mind and wonder what she was talking about.

At dusk Stacy's mother called her in to have dinner. Stacy said good-bye to Lily who was still pacing in the very same spot. Lily jerked her head up, said good-bye and vanished.

Stacy shrugged and ran to her mother.

The next day Stacy ran outside and climbed up the tree she was sitting underneath the day before. She climbed higher and higher until she reached the top

"What a beautiful view," she murmured to her self. All around was lush green meadows, and a large lake, 'That's the lake that runs through our property' she thought. At the edge of the lake she could see two boys throwing stones into the lake, the one with black hair was showing the one with red hair how to skim rocks, whilst a girl with brown hair was watching them.

"Hello again"

"AHHHHH! Where did you come from?"

Lily was back.

"Dear hush, I am a ghost and it is a wonder that you can see me, Professor Dumbledore said that your name wasn't on the list, but I am sure you are magical. Down there (she pointed towards the lake and the children that were there) you see the one with black hair? He is my son..."

"Harry"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said his name is Harry"

"How did you know?" A very puzzled Lily was floating in mid air with shock.

"Stop doing that!" Stacy pulled Lily back into the tree. Every now and then Lily would start to float out of frustration when suddenly

"I am being called I must go, I will be back, Good-bye"

"Bye"

Once again the girl returned to the tree, but this time the scenery was very different, where the ruins once stood there was now a magnificent castle

"I am going to investigate," she told her self.


	2. Hagrid and the Hogwart grounds

Disclaimer: same as previous chapter.

THE GIRL WHO COULD SEE HOGWARTS

_Chapter 2: _

As Stacy walked across the grounds, she could off sworn that something was following her put she couldn't see who it was. All around where shadows; there was a shadow of a very large hut or house, the shadow of a stadium and many other peculiar shadows that she couldn't recognise.

Even though Stacy had never been to this place before in her life she knew where she was going it was as though and invisible string was pulling her towards something. Suddenly she stopped and turned around, behind her stood a giant of a man- he surely wasn't human, was he?

"Ello there, yeh must be the little one everyone is talkin' about. Follow me" Stacy did as she was told and followed this man; she had to run to keep up with him.

"Excuse me sir, but what is you name and where is it that you're taking me?"

"You're tellin' me that yeh not knowing? And meh name is Rubeus Hagrid but everyone calls me Hagrid" 

"Hello Hagrid nice to meet you, my name is Anastasia Michaels"

"Michaels ehh, we had another Michaels come to his school…"

"School?"

"Yeah school, as I was sayin' his name was Jack or Zack or something. I don't pay much attention to the Sorting"

"The Sorting?"

By this time they had reached the massive front doors of the school.

"Umm Hagrid, what is the name of this school?"

"Hogwarts and it's the best school of all England."

"But we're in Scotland"

"Ahh does'n' matter, here we are. The great hall"

"What's the Great H…"

Stacy didn't get to finish her sentence because Hagrid opened the doors to the hall and strolled in.

"Mornin' Dumbledore"

"Good Morning Hagrid, who is that you have with you?" 

"Her name is Anastasia Michaels and I found her wondering the grounds"

"Ahh, could Mr Michaels of Hufflepuff please come here?"

As Jack made his way up to the teachers' table he saw whom Hagrid had brought in. It was his sister.

"Stacy, what're you doing here? You got a letter didn't you?"

"Jack, I missed you and what are you doing here? What letter are you talking about?"

"Mr and Miss Michaels, you know each other?"

"Course we know each other, we're twins."

Anastasia and Jack both had dark blonde hair, blue-grey eyes and lots of freckles.

"I see, Mr Michaels you may go back to you house table, Stacy did you say? Come with me"

Professor Dumbledore walked up a narrow passage and stoped in front of a weird statue and muttered something that sounded like 'cockroach cluster' but to Stacy's amazement the statue jumped to life and revealed a passage way, Dumbledore walked in, he went up some stairs and they floated up them selves when they stopped floating up he walked toward a door and opened it up. Inside were a bird, a hat and another bunch of weird things.

"This is the sorting hat, Stacy. It can tell us what house you ought to be in."

"But professor, I don't understand what your talking about, I moved here with my mother, my parents divorced and my brother stayed with my dad."

"Stacy, you mother is a witch, and so must you be, if you can see Hogwarts. Your brother is a wizard. Your father only divorced your mother because he found out what you were. You belong here, why your name wasn't in the book I am not sure, but you can see Hogwarts, and all the magic surrounding it, why else could you get into these grounds?

"Now we must owl your mother and sort you."


	3. Stacy and the pentad

Disclaimer- I own Anastasia, her mother Nancy, her father Fredrick and her brother Jack, everyone else belongs to J.K.Rowling.

THE GIRL WHO COULD SEE HOGWARTS 

_Chapter 3:_

As Dumbledore wrote to her mother, Anastasia looked around his office the bird was a phoenix (she had asked Dumbledore) and his name was Fawkes. The sorting hat looked interesting and she walked over to get a better look at it, It was an old black pointed hat, it was rather frayed but never the less was very magical.

"Well now that is done, lets get you sorted"

"How?"

"You put the hat on your head and it looks through your memories and feelings, it has sorted children and adults alike for about a thousand years"

"Oh, so do I put it on my head?"

"Yes"

Anastasia did so and to her great surprise, it talked to her.

  'You aren't a witch are you? Of course you aren't, you're a muggle who possess magical powers, you must tell Dumbledore this.'

"Professor Dumbledore, this hat says that I am a muggle that has powers

"You are? We have never had a muggle that has powers at our school before, you must be one of the pentad, which is your power?"

"What is the pentad and can I take this hat off for now?" Stacy was getting the feeling that the Sorting hat was going through rather personal thoughts. 

"Certainly, the pentad contains five people that can join together and bring out a great magical being that can destroy any dark force. The powers are Earth, Air, Fire, Water and Light. Which one of them are you?"

"I don't know, perhaps we should ask that hat?"

"Ok, it is probably best if we ask him"

Anastasia put the hat back on her head and asked it with her mind which was her special power

 'Child, I can't tell you what your power is but I can tell you that you are very whity, sly but very brave I think you belong in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.'

Anastasia took the hat off and told Dumbledore what it had said

"Yes, I had a feeling that it wouldn't tell you, which means that you are indeed one of the pentad, we should go to your mother now"

Dumbledore walked over to the fireplace and threw in some powder; he turned to Stacy and said, "What is your house called?"

"Flower Palace"

"Really, now that is interesting" with that he told Stacy to walk into the flames and say 'Flower Palace' so she did and immediately she was in her own living room lying on the rug in front of the fire.

"Mum, where are you? Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you"

Professor Dumbledore had joined Stacy in the living room and followed her into the kitchen.

"Jesus Christ, Where did you two come from?"

"Hello Nancy, nice to see you again, didn't you get my owl?"

"Dumbledore, I didn't get your owl and why are you here Stacy is a muggle not a witch"

"Mum you knew about all this and you never told me?"

"Stacy, I am a witch and Jack is a wizard you are, or were a squib, like your father was just a plain muggle and his sister a witch"

"Nancy, Stacy is one of the pentad"

"What?!"

"I am sure the sorting hat couldn't place her because she had all the houses qualities, the last time that happened was earlier this year when a first year girl; Hermione is her name sat upon the stool. It took nearly 15 minutes to place her and she was placed by choice"

"The pentad? Stacy? Which is her power?"

"We don't know, do we Stacy?"

Stacy shook her head, her blue-grey eyes puzzled, how could she be a member of the pentad' whatever that was.

"Umm Professor, Mum are you sure that I am a member of the square or whatever your talking about, I am a person without any powers"

"Stacy, if you don't have powers how could you have called Lily?"

"Lily, surely Dumbledore Lily is dead and Stacy couldn't of called her or seen her Ghost, could she?"

"I and certain that she did, she may have a connection with Lily after all she is your best friend and her God mother"

"Her dead God mother Dumbledore, I haven't seen her and I am magical, you must be joking"

They had forgotten all about Stacy, who was sitting in a chair muttering to herself when all of a sudden she thought 'Lily come to me I need help, they think I am a member of the pentad, help'

"Stacy you are a member of the pentad, your power is Light, love of the Light that's how you can call me, you thought that I was your mum at first then you looked at my eyes, they were different green not blue"

"Lily, how has that other girl called you, is she a member to?"

"Yes, her power is earth, she can communicate with all the creatures of the earth, even merpeople and trolls."

"Professor Dumbledore, Nancy, how are you? Your daughter is very powerful isn't she I always told you that, didn't I? No matter what James said I was right!"

"Lily so nice to see you again, should we take Stacy to get sorted by choice?"

"Yes we should, which house would you like to go into? Your mother was a Ravenclaw and James and I were in Gryffindor."

"I'm not sure … maybe I'll decide when I see the houses, and what sort of people belong to them."

"Ok, we can do that after Diagon alley where we'll be getting all your school things, because you will becoming to school … won't you?" Dumbledore was asking Nancy more than Stacy.

"umm … sure … shall I come?" 

"yes"  And with that Nancy pulled out her wand and so had Dumbledore, they waved it around and suddenly a cobbled street appeared.


	4. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: all that is mine, is mine, all that is J.k's is J.k's.

THE GIRL WHO COULD SEE HOGWARTS 

Chapter 4:

"Gringotts first?" Dumbledore asked Nancy, Nancy nodded.

"can I ask you a question?" Stacy asked.

"Of course" her mother answered

"What is Gringotts?"

"Oh Gringotts is the safest wizarding bank in the whole of England no one would be as unwise to enough to rob it" Nancy said gushing, she was getting back into the swing of things, after getting used to the fact her daughter was one of 'the' pentad.

"Um, mum? Do you have any money? I mean with you?"

"Of course" replied Nancy. But she said this with a grimace, she did have sum, but not much.

"Stacy's position in the pentad has allowed her to have her own account for years maybe even centuries, so you needn't worry about money"

"So how do I access it?" demanded Stacy, she felt like screaming! 

"Well you are supposed to know your own number deep in your mind" 

"Um sir, I have absolutely No idea what your talking about and I am starting to get…"

"First of all it is Professor or Dumbledore, second of all think of any number in the whole world and thirdly please try and keep your temper you may never know what could happen if an untrained pentad member lost her temper."

"Ok the number is 307 that is all I am thinking about"

"Well than that is your number we'll have to get there through mine carts than, so off we go" said Dumbledore

"Oh I hate this part" muttered Nancy.

The goblin who took them to Stacy's vault seemed very excited and was almost bouncing out of the cart as he climbed out and said, 

"Sir here we are vault 307, I'll get out and open the door shall I?"

"Um I guess" Stacy muttered

"Very well" added Dumbledore

The door opened and Stacy looked beyond it, there were mountains and mountains of gold, and it was all hers. Dumbledore helped her put some of it into a pouch and said

"That should do you for this year"

Back to the cart they went and didn't say anything until they were back in the golden sunshine of the outdoors.

"To the book store" said Dumbledore happily

And they walked over to the bookstore flourish and blots, Nancy whimpered, and muttered something about a good strong drink before walking over to a nearby café. 

"Ok the book list, ah I know I have it here somewhere" Dumbledore was mumbling and searching through his coat, a piece of paper fluttered to the ground and Stacy picked it up. It had written on it,'1ST years would need to get these books'

"Dumbledore, here is the booklist"

"Ah yes so it is off we go eh?" Dumbledore looked as if he was enjoying himself and walked through the arched walkway to the store, he was greeted by a short plump little wizard who had very deep brown eyes and frizzy hair.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, how may I help you?"

"Hello frank, how are you? I am here to get a stack of books for this first year, her name is Stacy."

"Hi Stacy, aren't you a bit late to get these books?"

"Yes she is but the owl got intercepted on the way to fetch her, and she never received her notice."

"Oh, well here you are dear, I suppose you are off to get your robes?"

"Yes, I think" replied Stacy and waved good bye to frank as Dumbledore walked out the door saying something about a silly man who has nothing better to do than bother other wizards, whether he was talking about frank Stacy wasn't sure.

At madam Malkins Stacy tried on her black robes and got them fitted, she also got some dress robes, although she didn't need them. They were a green colour with flecks of blue and some of grey; the colour of her eyes matched them perfectly. When Stacy had payed for her robes and put on her dress ones, she and professor Dumbledore, went to Ollivanders to get Stacy's wand, it was made of willow, it had a single hair from a unicorn tail and was gentle, wispy and perfect for enchantments.

As Stacy and Dumbledore walked away from Ollivanders, Dumbledore checked the list and said

"I can summon the rest of these things to the castle so, Stacy would you like a pet?

"What pet, can I get Dumbledore?"

"Well you can get a toad, an owl or a cat, most of the children this year have owls or cats, which do you want?"

"Can I decide when we get to the pet store, maybe my power of love will help me chose?"

"Of course, here we are"

They walked in to a pet store called 'magical beasts and pets for all occasions' and Stacy was startled, there were so many different animals, but Dumbledore headed towards and isle marked 'Hogwarts pets'

Once there, Stacy ran towards the cats but somehow turned, it was that invisible string again, it pulled her towards the owls and into a cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, with about five different black signs on it, but the one that Stacy could identify was the large love heart on its wing, it was gorgeous.

"Dumbledore, this is the pet I want"

"Ok Stacy"

One of the assistants walked over and shuddered

"This owl miss? She is a bit of a handful, won't let no one touch her, she wont."

Suddenly Stacy heard a voice, it was a very posh sort of voice only belonging to people who call their friends 'Dahling'

"Well maybe not you, you pathetic human"

"Dumbledore," whispered Stacy "can you hear that voice?"

"No Stacy, but I believe it was your owl, she is a pet of the pentad" he whispered back

"Un owl, do you want me to buy you?"

"What you can hear me?"

"Yes of course, so do you want to belong to me?"

"You must be the pentad member of Light, yes buy me I am your rightful pet"

"Yes sir I want this owl, please sell her to me"

"Ok miss, but you'd better get her out, she doesn't like me very much, she doesn't."

So Stacy put her arm in the cage and said to the owl.

"Come on lady, I won't hurt you"

"Dear girl my name is not lady. But if you wish to call me this then so be it"

So Stacy payed for her owl and Dumbledore, led her out of the shop and said.

"What will you call her?"

"Arwyn"

"Where did you get that name from?"

"I don't know, but I like it"

"OK … it's a nice name"

"Where to now? Can we go to that café? I want a drink!"

"You may go and have a drink with your mother, I on the other hand must get back to the school, when you return to Hogsmade can you kindly forward up to the school?"

"Sure" Dumbledore disappeared with a faint pop, and Stacy walked over to her mother who was conversing with another lady.

"Ah Stacy there you are … this is an old school friend, Amy meet my daughter Stacy"

"Hiya Stace … my daughter's at school this year, her name is Chantal. She's in Ravenclaw, which was my old house, which one do you believe you will be in?"  
"Uh … Ravenclaw … it sounds good" Stacey replied.  
"Well Amy, we really must dash, here's my floo, come over sometime" Nancy stated handing Amy a piece of paper with "Flower Palace" written on it.  
"will do, see you" and with that Amy kissed Stacey and her mother on the cheek and walked off towards the robe shop.  
Nancy grabbed her daughters hand and before Stacey knew what was happening Diagon alley had vanished and she was standing at the gates of the vast castle she knew so well.   
"come Stacey, we have to go find Dumbledore, and get you sorted" her mother said

** ten minutes later ** 

Stacey and her mother reached Dumbledore's office and knocked on the gargoyle. It opened and in they walked, up the spiral staircase and in through the oak door. 

"Ah Stacey, its time to sort you, please sit, and you'll be done in no time" said Dumbledore, rather cheerfully. 


	5. The Sorting

The strangest thing was occurring in Dumbledore's office, the sorting hat was refusing to sort Stacey.  
"But Sir! I will simply have to put her in Slytherin! I hate admitting that I can't sort her, so I'll put her there …"

"NO!" yelled Stacey "I wanna be in Ravenclaw!"  
"fine! RAVENCLAW it is"  
Dumbledore started chuckling in his weird little way.   
"Nancy, would you like to stay for the feast?"

"Yes thankyou, shall we go now?"   
"It would be wise … follow me" 

Dumbledore walked out of his office door and out past the gargoyle and into the Great Hall, the eyes of its occupants upon them. Everyone stopped doing what he or she were doing and fell silent. They stared at Stacy then to Dumbledore, He didn't seem to notice and he walked to the middle of the hall and said

"This is a new student, Her name is Anastasia Michaels, and she was sorted into Ravenclaw"

Whilst all this was happening Stacy was looking around the hall and her eyes fell on to a pair of brilliant green ones, she was looking a Lily's son, she knew this because they had the same eyes. Suddenly, she became very aware of the rest of the school watching her obviously interested. Dumbledore pushed Stacy in the direction of the Ravenclaw table and she sat down.

"Hi Anastasia, my name is Candace Johnson and this is Chantel Tompkins and Brandon Murphy, we're first years too"

"Hi, Please call me Stacy, everyone else does"

"Ok Stacy"

"Are we the only first year Ravenclaws?"

"Nope, there are a couple more"

She pointed them out as she said their names,

"That's Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin and Christopher Fox"

"Oh, have you guys had many lessons yet?"

"Only today's and it was pretty boring"

"Do we have schedules or something?"

"Yes you'll probably get one tomorrow"

"Ok"

"Hey did anyone catch Harry's face when Stacy walked in?" asked Chantel

"Yeah he was staring, mind you our Stacy wasn't exactly ignoring him either," replied Candace

"I know, maybe we'd better interfere," added in Brandon

"Oh shut it all of you, I was just looking around and happen to see him" Stacy defended herself

"Yeah whatever we believe you," replied all three of them at the same time

"Fine, are we going now? Cause nearly everyone has gone?"

"What!? Lets go and find Candace's sister, she's a prefect," said Chantel

"Yeah well who cares she is a nosy bimbo how she got into Ravenclaw I'll never know"

Once they had found Courtney, Candace's sister they followed her through Tapestries and up staircases, even through walls, until they stopped in front of a statue of a person, probably a witch.

"Bubblegum whiz bees" said the prefect and the witch move aside and let them through a door way into a large blue room with a large bird near the two stair cases, the room was filled with chairs, couches and tables, most off which were near a roaring fire. On one side of the wall, there were bookcases with games and an arrangement of set books. Opposite these were windows, large windows.

"Wow" said Stacy

"Yeah I know, I was just as surprised, lets go to our dormitories and get organised for tomorrow," suggested Chandelle

So they walked up the left side staircase and went through a door marked  'First Year Girls' Inside was a large circular room, and about six beds, each with blue velvet curtains around the outside, the girls walked towards the window and found all of Stacy's things unpacked and her trunk at the end of her bed. The Girls to exhausted to say any thing more fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow, all except Stacy she stayed a wake thinking…


	6. A sexy Slytherin

**_The girl who could see Hogwarts, chapter 6_**

As Stacy lay awake that night, she was thinking about the possibility of a mistake. After all, her mother had never said anything about magic or even about the muggle version of magic; it all seemed very unreal and scary. When Stacy finally dropped off to sleep she was riddled with nightmares, the one that she could remember contained two very pretty teenage girls, both with red hair, she recognised them at once as her mother and Lily. They were cowering against a wall of some sort, in the full moon, some animal was stalking them and gaining ground at an alarming rate, then out of now where two other animals appeared and drove the creature away, the creature looked very much like a werewolf and the two others, a grim (a large black dog) and a bronze stag. Before the three animals ran, trotted or padded away, the bronze stag looked her aunt lily straight in the eye and bowed, lily gasped and shrank away in fright muttering "oh no it can't be, he said he wouldn't do anything illegal" 

"Lily, this isn't anytime to be worrying about the law, lets get back to our common rooms before we get caught out of bed, ok?" asked a very worried Nancy 

"Ok, but I swear that, that animal was…"

"Yes I know, but he promised that he wouldn't do anything illegal"

"Girls, what in the world are you doing here? And at the full moon, you know about the rules of a full moon, no one and I mean no one is to be outside! And you lily a head girl. You must both be very ashamed of yourselves, now inside and back to your common rooms, Dumbledore (remember, Dumbledore is deputy headmaster) will be informed of this" It was a younger looking Professor Mcgonagall.

After that event the dream sort of spiralled away and Stacy slept on without any more. (dreams.)

The next morning, Stacy awoke without any memory of her dream or nightmare as some would call it, and dressed into her plain black robes braided her hair and placed her hat on her head, she grabbed her wand from her bedside table and fastened her shell crystal necklace around her neck, now she decide that she was awake and ready for the day. 

Her friends from last night were starting to wake up and get dressed, Stacy walked out of the dormitory calling "I'll wait in the common room"

"Ok" her friends called after her

Once she reached the common room she had no idea what to do with herself so she decided to sit on one of the many chairs. As her friends walked down the stairs, Stacy had the feeling she was being watched and she couldn't shake it off. 

They walked off to breakfast and as they reached the hall and started to walk across it, Stacy noticed a cute boy sitting at another table, she asked Candace about him

"Oh, his name is mark and he is a Slytherin, most of the people in Slytherin aren't very nice, so stay away from them"

Stacy didn't really believe what her friend said but continued on to the Ravenclaw table anyways. During breakfast, Stacy looked up to find that the Slytherin boy, mark was looking at her again, he caught her eye but didn't look away. He started to make her nervous and she was very glad when her friends announced that it was time to go to Transfiguration.

When they were about halfway there (to the transfiguration class room), Stacy decided that she wanted to go to the bathroom and asked where the nearest one was. As she walked in the direction that Candace pointed her (she seemed to know a lot about the school) she got the feeling that she was being watched again, she shrugged it off and continued to the bathroom. On her way out again she saw mark and screamed, he grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth, and then he dragged her to this passageway.  Once he was inside he said to Stacy "shut up, I didn't mean to scare you, I saw you at breakfast."

"Uh yeah, aren't you a Slytherin?"

"Yes, but I'm not like most of them"

"I was told to stay away from all Slytherins"

Suddenly Mark looked very different, almost scared.

"Who told you that?"

"Everyone that I have asked about Slytherins"

"Well like I said before, I'm not like most of them."

The sound of footsteps approaching caused them to be quiet then Stacy heard Chantel calling her name.

"Well I'd better go, Chantel is calling me"

"Chantel, she wasn't one of the people you asked that told you to stay away from me and all Slytherins is she?"  
 "No, she was the one who said that you weren't that bad for a Slytherin, but now I really have to go, uh, how do I get out of here?

"Ok, meet me here at midnight tonight and I will let you go. Will you be here?"

"Y-e-a-s, just let me out"

"Ok, bye" He kissed her softly on the cheek and opened the wall, (he placed his hand on it and said "Salazar") The wall melted away into nothing-ness, Chantel appeared on the other side and was looking very worried.

"What were you doing behind a wall that just vanished?"

"What!" sure enough the wall had vanished and so had Mark, but she heard him whisper in her ear, "remember here, Midnight!"

"What!" she repeated for the second time, by now Chantel was looking scared.

"Who are you meeting here at midnight? And who were you talking to?"

"Don't worry, we have to go to Transfiguration"

About halfway there Stacy stopped Chantel and looked around, then she said, "I will tell you later who I was talking to ok? Come to the library with me later tonight"

"Ok, I will"

After Transfiguration, was Defence against the dark arts with the Gryffindors, and then break, then Charms with the Hufflepuffs, History of magic and finally last was Potions after lunch with the Slytherins. All that happened in those classes was Stacy, Chantel and the rest of the Ravenclaws were given heaps of homework and a bad headaches.

In potions mark and his little group of Slytherins, as usual sat in the back. Stacy was trying to avoid marks eye, but Chantel being ever watchful noticed something going on between Stacy and the Slytherin loser, as Stacy had her head down and sat at the desk as far away from mark as she could possibly get without running back outside, which was at the front of the room. 

Chantel sat down next to her and said, "what the hell is going on?"

Stacy replied, "What do you mean"

"With you and that Slytherin boy in the back of the room, I mean he keeps looking at you"

"Don't worry about him, I can handle it" was all Stacy said

Chantel said, "ok but you'd better explain or otherwise you are in deep shit girl"

The potions master walked in and looked at Chantel with deepest loathing, she simply stuck her tongue out at him and continued with her work if anyone noticed this they didn't say so.

After dinner, Stacy went to the library to do some research on her defence against the dark arts homework. She took Chantel with her and told her all about the events that had occurred that day, from the passage to dinner that night, Chantel was intrigued. But was firmly against the midnight wanderings so declined the offer to go with Stacy to meet mark.

That night at midnight, Stacy walked toward the bathroom near the transfiguration room and got that feeling that made her very nervous. As she approached the wall that had melted before she was suddenly pulled down …


	7. Corridors and spiderwebs

Disclaimer: all that is not identifiable belongs to me, Beccy. All the rest however, belong to J.K Rowling A.K.A Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

That night at midnight, Stacy walked toward the bathroom near the transfiguration room and got that feeling that made her very nervous. As she approached the wall that had melted before she was suddenly pulled down…

Stacy stood up and screamed, there was a head sticking out of nowhere, and it was not Mark's. 

"What in the hell?!?!?!?" yelled Stacy

"Ahhhhh who are you?" demanded the head

"WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!?" screamed Stacy at the top of her lungs

"I asked you first," bickered the head. "My name is Trent and I am in Slytherin, which house are you in? One of my friends, Mark told me to meet some chick here and I tripped over you, who are you anyway?"

"I am ………..   Stacy," replied Stacy

"Are you the Stacy that mark was going on about? Well if you are, I can say he has good taste, what house are you in?"

"First you trip me over, and now you're trying to hit on me, what is with you? Can't you choose and attitude? Is it to hard for you're miniscule brain to handle? I'm not as dumb as I look"

"What house are you in?" repeated Trent

"What's it to you?" Stacy was trying to remember what not to do to a Slytherin, being defiant was something NOT to do, but as it was in Stacy's nature she couldn't help it.

"It's just a question, Mark told me to look for a sassy, cute Ravenclaw. You happen to fit those qualities apart from the sassy, cute Ravenclaw part."

"Ohhh sooooo clever, you amaze me, for a Slytherin piece of shit you seem to have a brain, and before you say it I know not ALL Slytherins are the same, but I know 5 that are…" Stacy didn't get to finish because out of nowhere Mark appeared then swiftly [A/N my deputy principals favourite word and I had to add it] led Stacy and Trent away from the place in which they had been standing, Trent disappeared and Mark covered her with something. They stood silently in the shadows and waited until some people had passed, Stacy recognised three of the four walking past. They were Harry, and the other children by the lake, but the third boy she couldn't distinguish [A/N well we all knew that it was Neville didn't we?] Trent and Mark stood still until they had passed and walked towards the great hall, but as Stacy wasn't familiar with Hogwarts she had no idea where she was going. 

 After walking for about 10 minutes the boys stopped, looked around and touched another wall. It sort of revolved around and changed places, like a secret passage from Scooby Doo, Stacy was at first scared but then, being from a muggle family, saw the funny side of it all. As they progressed it was like something out of a movie. With all the spider webs and dark, dusky corridors. When the group reached an opening in one of the rooms, Trent lit the walls with his wand and started to chant something in another language, Suddenly Stacy was frightened. The room started to fill with cold air, which hung damp with the wetness surrounding them. It (being the air) had begun to change colours, from grey to gold and in the middle Stacy noticed a cylinder; this was the source where the colours were coming from. A shadow was forming in the cylinder and moaned out the words "you, my dark children, have found LIGHT" at this the boys got really very excited, they had found one of the famous Pentad, of the pentagon. 


End file.
